


Старая кожа

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, гонево
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда тебе очень плохо, потом становится очень хорошо. Джексон Уиттмор и его чешуя в гостях у дома МакКолов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старая кожа

Джексон стоял на пороге его дома. Парень прямиком из Порша стоял на пороге его дома в не таком уж богатом районе. Точнее, совершенно неблагополучном, где вечером не принято покидать дом с кошельком или приличным телефоном. Вообще куда-то выходить, только если ты не сорвиголова и охотник до приключений.

Джексон вовсе не был сорвиголовой, но его не трогали. В большей степени потому, что половина его тела и прекрасно вылепленного лица закрылась грубой, топорщащейся чешуей. Она была сплошным гнойным нарывом, который хотелось сдернуть поскорее, как люди впиваются зубами в подсыхающий заусенец и остервенело тянут его в сторону. 

Скотт пораженно присвистнул. Дрожь отвращения и чисто животного восторга перед равным встряхнула его непокрытые плечи. 

\- Вот в таком виде и расхаживаешь? – деловито спросил Джексон, словно был завсегдатаем гнезда МакКолов. Игуаны вообще не гнездятся, тут какая-то ошибка, подумалось Скотту. Он придержал дверь рукой, прикрывая ею часть груди. 

На асфальт с шипением обрушивался летний мелкий дождь, что, без сомнения, было самым подходящим климатом для Канимы. 

\- Ну да, я же у себя дома, - с трудом сообразив, сказал Скотт. Надо было что-то добавить, наводящее, поэтому он уточнил, - А ты что?

\- А я сейчас тоже у тебя буду. Такие пироги.

\- Ты принес поесть? - воспрял духом Скотт.

\- Не тупи, МакКол. Впускай давай. 

Из-под слегка приспущенных спортивных брюк Джексона высовывался ящерный хвост, полоскавший воду в луже у их крыльца. Пожилая полоумная соседка взвизгнула, увидев уродца с зеленым отростком на спине и жутким, обезображенным лицом. Зрачки Джексона поднялись двумя полосами, надуваясь адреналином. Он готовился напасть, убить и, возможно, в самом деле перекусить. 

\- Заходи, - быстро предложил Скотт и посторонился. 

Джексон с трудом переступил порог, хрипло задышал в небольшом коридоре на пути к холлу, словно собирая полный процент кислорода в медлительные дырявые легкие. 

\- Что с тобой творится? - Скотт схватил метущегося, чешущегося Джексона за руку. Запястье его пылало совершенно ненормально, словно жарясь на углях. Каменные острые чешуйки даже оставили на Скотте едва различимые мелкие порезы.

\- Думал, ты мне скажешь, - выдерживая паузы, ответил Джексон, сползая на лестницу по оставленному липкому следу. Кроссовки слетели с его ног, которые с легким похрустыванием косточек перекидывались в лапы пресмыкающегося. Чешуя вздыбливалась и там, маленькими островками. Лепестками крошечных роз, сложенных из живой затвердевшей плоти, - Похоже, я линяю, Скотт. 

Джексон прикрыл глаза.

\- Мне больно. Я пришел за, - Джексон сглотнул застоявшуюся слюну, - твоей помощью, придурок. Зря, выходит, ехал.

И закрыл глаза, как мертвяк.

\- Не зря, - отрезал Скотт, хватая его за подмышки. 

Они вместе поднялись на второй этаж, где МакКол уложил каниму в свою постель, с взрывающимися волдырями гноя, тонко хныкающего и полуразвалившегося.

\- Знаешь, - Скотт убрал со лба налипшие мокрые волосы. Не тратя времени даром, пустился к шкафчику в ванной - коробкам, сверткам, аккуратным блокам таблеток, перевязанных канцелярской резинкой, - Моя мама – медсестра. Когда кто-то плохо себя чувствует, обычно я знаю, что делать. Не боишься иголок?

\- Я боюсь одиночества, - ответил Джексон. Он перевернулся на тот бок, что сохранял человеческие черты и облегченно вздохнул, отгоняя подальше морок, пришедший с болью. 

\- Бабушка любила говорить, что его не боятся только дураки, - легко засмеялся Скотт, срывая когтем верхушку ампулы и выверенными движениями наполняя раствором шприц, - Тебе станет лучше, поверь мне.

\- Вперед, - сказал Джексон и подставился. 

На какие-то пять минут жар и боль как будто ушли. А потом змеиная сущность Джексона возобладала. Он завизжал так, как умеют только опасные представители болотной фауны: высоко, на одной ноте, разрывая барабанные перепонки криком кровавой баньши. 

\- Блядь, - выплюнул Джексон, - Кому я поверил. Знаешь, тебе пора перевестись в класс для отсталых. Ты ни на что… Ни на что…

Удушье накатило на Каниму горячей волной, запечатывая несказанные слова глубоко в глотке.

\- Сейчас, сейчас! – зачастил Скотт, набирая номер телефона, - Ага, мистер Гаррис, вы еще не спите? Одному из стаи нужна ваша помощь.

Жужжание из трубки утомляло.

\- Что сказал твой мистер? – поднимаясь сознанием над поверхностью сна, тонкую прослойку томительной дремы, спросил Джексон. 

Кажется, Скотт на некоторое время выходил из комнаты - кое-что изменилось. Сам Джексон теперь лежал на полу, а не на кровати, поверх ковра из белых банных полотенец, в новом слое неприятной слизи из-под ногтей, хотя заметно было, что Скотт постарался убрать хотя бы часть, пока та окончательно не затвердела. Скотт стал над головой Джексона, в его руках был столовый нож, нагревшийся – Уиттмор улавливал – от огня кухонной газовой горелки. 

\- Зачем нож? – заскулил Джексон.

\- Так сказал Гаррис.

Скотт присел на колени и примеривался, с какой пораженной части Уиттмора начать.

\- Хочешь покончить со мной, - понял Джексон, - Чтобы я не наделал глупостей. Чтобы не убивал больше людей. Так? Так, Скотт? 

\- Нет, - МакКол сжал его плечо, через агрессивные чешуйки и слой слизи-кислоты. Она уже принялась неторопливо разъедать полотенца под телом канимы.

\- Я устал отмывать свои руки от крови, - дернулся Джексон. Схватил Скотта за накинутую впопыхах кофту и не хотел отпускать, - По локоть. Они пол локоть в… во всем этом, Скотт. Я хотел силы, но… 

\- Ты вовсе не слабак, Джексон, - улыбнулся Скотт, растирая ему шею, почти последнее пространство чистой кожи, - Тебе надо только сбросить старую кожу. Я буду все время здесь, - Скотт изготовился как для опасного прыжка, требующего сноровки и выносливости.

Горячим ножом он с силой провел по частоколу чешуек на бедре Джексона. Канима снова истошно заорала от прикосновения металла, таранящего тело. От жара и сдвигающихся со своих мест чешуек, вместе с плотными жемчужными на просвет корешками, что отходили прямо от кожи, обнажая ее, нежную, гладкую, ярко-розовую. 

\- Я снимаю, ладно? - без тени смущения предупредил МакКол и спустил с Джексона спортивные штаны, пропитавшиеся кислотной слизью и ставшие негодными. На щиколотках они оборвались о шипы, резинка разошлась плиссированными нитками, и Джексон сам убрал их от себя, пока возился, вновь выбирая удобное положение. 

Освобожденное бедро его медленно белело, сохраняя красные полосы от направления ножа. Скотт очищал его поднятую вперед грудь, отдирая полипы старой кожи, будто обнажал съедобную мякоть редкого экзотического фрукта.

Джексон простонал откровенно задушено, покрываясь испариной и сладко вздрагивая. Скотт опустил глаза вниз и…

\- Эй, чувак, - убежденно сказал Скотт, рассматривая, - Я все понимаю. То есть, все очень странно, но даже сейчас я уверен, что люблю кое-кого… 

\- Но я хорош, - без тени сомнения протянул Джексон, лениво освобождая второе предплечье от волн запекшейся чешуи. Весь пол в комнате был усеян горами ноготков-чешуек, мягко переливающихся в искусственном освещении. Скотт с Джексоном были посередине их. Словно в открытом море. Слизь пахла солью и немного мускусом. Запахом Уиттмора. 

Скотт в этот момент заканчивал счищать грубые пластины с ноги Джексона, позволяя морскому хладнокровному чудищу снова ходить ногами по земле. Для хладнокровного чудище было чересчур горячим. Скотт стискивал его пятку, даже не замечая. 

\- Просто посмотри на меня теперь, - Джексон завелся на полную. После сбрасывания старой шкуры и шокового состояния его тело чувствовало себя как никогда вольготно. От боли к обновлению оно перешло так быстро, что в Уиттморе перемешался полный спектр: от адреналина до иррационального чувственного возбуждения. Змее, почуявшей жизнь, хотелось соблазнять, обладать и любить, получая человеческую теплокровность в ответ. 

Скотт хорошенько посмотрел на него. На веснушки, синеватые подглазья от плохих снов, стиснутую широкую челюсть, мягкую линию бровей, глянцевитые, бархатным эхом глаза. Это было действительно красивое, завораживающее сочетание черт и полутонов, которые не оставляли равнодушным, даже погруженные под вуаль презрительности и надменности. Сейчас лицо Джексона было открытым, светлым и детско-восторженным. Он просто захотел Скотта. 

\- Эллисон никогда…

\- Это не то, - усмехнулся Джексон, - Не пытайся сравнивать. 

Он потянулся к Скотту доверчиво, раскрывая губы с отхлынувшей краской, даже не думая об отказе. Глубокий, сильный поцелуй. Совсем особенный, без любовных дребезжащих ноток, покорения и трепета. 

\- Потому что мы в одной стае, Скотт, - Уиттмор обнял Скотта за плечи, - И она поет нам. Только послушай.

Скотт прижался ко рту Уиттмора, и его сознание будто влилось в общий поток, исповедующий дикую волю и узы леса. Волк МакКол слышал свою стаю, и как их приветствовали другие волки, мертвые и живые, волчьи боги, плоть и честь. Это был дикий вой, со звоном стекол, бубенцов, погони, золота и животной свободы, простирающейся во все стороны. 

Джексон и Скотт завыли, повинуясь инстинкту, стуча когтями по полу, сминая вдрызг полотенца, скрипучие наслоения чешуи и застывшей слизи, сбиваясь в один комок, переплетая руки и ноги, сминая друг друга до приятной успокаивающей боли. 

\- А вот теперь. Теперь, - сказал, криво улыбаясь, Джексон, одуряюще привлекательный, - Я, блядь, хочу тебя, Скотт. Ужасно. 

Скотт заскрипел зубами и впился Джексону в шею, вылизывая его тонкую, заново освободившуюся кожу, подбивая его зад и спину под себя. Распластывая на полу так, как удобно ему, МакКолу. Укусил его за напряженную мокрую холку, и Уиттмор вскинулся, как пораженный сильным разрядом. Задышал часто, заполошно, а потом и вовсе заскулил, когда Скотт взялся за его вставший крепкий член, перевязанный венами как подкожным вьюном. Быстро, выверено задвигал рукой, поднимаясь пальцами к головке, чувствуя, как появляется смазка, скользит и расходится по коже. 

Они двигались в дьявольском, изощренном темпе. Извивались, одновременно танцуя и борясь. Скотт надавил ладонью на бугристую спину Джексона, и тот снова поддался, лег на пол, прижимаясь разгоряченной щекой к полу и закрывая ненадолго глаза.

\- Я буду, ладно? – спросил Скотт, сам толком не осознавая смысл своего вопроса. 

Однако Джексон понял и кивнул, подтверждая права Скотта. 

Началась змеиная пытка. Джексон был податливым и славным, но стоило чуть увеличить темп, как происходила мгновенная метаморфоза, и краем глаза Скотт замечал в лице Джексона озлобленную, агрессивную каниму. 

\- Она все это время была внутри тебя, - сказал Скотт, переводя дыхание. Он положил колени Джексона себе на плечи, и тот сладко, медленно выдохнул, напрягая икры.

Канима - вовсе не второй жилец в теле с именем Джексон Уиттмор. Это и есть Джексон, во всяком случае, какая-то его часть.

\- Знаю, - Джексон отвернул от МакКола лицо, закрываясь локтем. 

\- От кого тогда ты хочешь спастись? – тихо спросил Скотт и мягко подался вперед, погружаясь в Джексона чуть глубже. 

\- Разве я не говорил, что боюсь одиночества? - прохрипел Джексон, зажмурив глаза, и его веснушки сделались совершенно черными, как капельки крови при отторжении оборотной заразы. 

\- Стая поможет, - убежденно обещал Скотт, выстанывая каждое новое движение, каждую новую амплитуду. На секунду в лице Джексона показалась маска канимы, но тут же исчезла, стираясь неторопливым ядовитым удовольствием.

\- Не… Получится.

\- Тогда помогу я! – прорычал Скотт, входя в Джексона на полную длину, стискивая его бока, оглаживая сильную, скачущую быстрым безумным дыханием - на человека и рептилию - грудь. 

«Послушай-послушай-послушай», - заклинал Скотт, тихо зашептывал, как древнее заклинание из оккультных книжек Стайлза. - «Я спасу тебя. Я буду любить тебя. Я вытравлю каниму. Сделаю все ради волчьего звона в моих ушах».

И Джексон говорил «да». Он знал, что Скотт рано или поздно изгонит Каниму. Знал и боялся. Потому что это означало конец всей прежней жизни. 

Это значило, завтра в полнолуние они вместе будут нестись по их общему лесу, владеть им, как законные хозяева, и оберегать, как хранители. А после выть на луну, слыша, как стая снова поет им.


End file.
